warriorssharefandomcom-20200216-history
Warriors Share Wiki:Imagine/Approved Charart
This is all the charart for approval for Project:Imagine. The charart must be set for 24 hours, and approved by both Riverpelt and Cloudskye before it is moved here. Berrycloud ~ Approved Here's StormClan's medicine cat, Berrycloud! Comments? [[User:Riverpelt|'Riverpelt']]Leader of StormClan 23:02, December 7, 2010 (UTC) It's amazing! How'd you shade it? NightfernMerry Christmas 23:03, December 7, 2010 (UTC) Easy, make a new layer, then just take the paint brush with black paint, fill in the areas that you want shaded, then change the opacity of the layer, then you have shading! And thanks I try. [[User:Riverpelt|'Riverpelt']]Leader of StormClan 23:06, December 7, 2010 (UTC) Shading looks really good. Nice fur color (I've always had a rough time with cream furred cats - I can never get the shade right.)I like it! ♥Hollyfeather™♥ 13:35, December 8, 2010 (UTC) So before this is approved, does anyone have comments? [[User:Riverpelt|'Riverpelt']]Leader of StormClan 00:39, December 9, 2010 (UTC) Bearpaw~ Approved This is my dear Bearpaw, awaiting approval. He is not a tabby- just with darker streaks. You can see his full description in Nightfern's RiverClan Alliances . Hope ya like 'em! NightfernMerry Christmas 21:14, December 7, 2010 (UTC) Good job, Nightfern, all you need to do is color in the lineart below his back left leg, and maybe make the streaks a bit thicker, then he should be good to go! [http://warriorsshare.wikia.com/wiki/User:Riverpelt Riverpelt]Leader of StormClan 22:43, December 7, 2010 (UTC) -Re-uploaded- I tried making the lines thicker but it looked really unnatural. How about now?NightfernMerry Christmas 23:11, December 7, 2010 (UTC) Beautiful! Comments before Approval? (Just wait 24 hrs. before this can be approved) jk! Just wait until Cloudskye says it looks good, k? [http://warriorsshare.wikia.com/wiki/User:Riverpelt Riverpelt]Leader of StormClan 23:21, December 7, 2010 (UTC) This looks excellent! I really like it. You improve every time you do a charart, Nightfern! ♥Hollyfeather™♥ 13:29, December 8, 2010 (UTC) Hollystar~ Approved This is Hollystar, leader of ThunderClan. She is a slender black she-cat with green eyes. Thanks, NightfernMerry Christmas 00:50, December 9, 2010 (UTC) Did you use sheer black for that? I remember reading somewhere that you shouldn't use black - only a very dark gray. Other then that, it's fine. ♥Hollyfeather™♥ 17:26, December 9, 2010 (UTC) Nope, a very dark grey. If you look closely, the lineart is still there. If it was black, than it would be ruined. NightfernMerry Christmas 19:16, December 9, 2010 (UTC) Ah, okay then. I'm okay with this art. Let's see what Riverpelt says! ♥Hollyfeather™♥ 19:29, December 9, 2010 (UTC) Well, Nightfern did do a very dark gray, and I like it, and Cloudskye, it may look black, but there are things that are different from pure black and a really dark gray, but good job Nightfern, I definetly approve. [[User:Riverpelt|'Riverpelt']]Leader of StormClan 21:09, December 9, 2010 (UTC) So wait for 24 hours? Thanks girls :) NightfernMerry Christmas 22:02, December 9, 2010 (UTC) Approved! [[User:Riverpelt|'Riverpelt']]Leader of StormClan 15:35, December 11, 2010 (UTC) Cleverheart ~ Approved Here's the main character in my new stories! Introducing, Cleverheart! A newly appointed warrior of WindClan! What do you think? RCWriterHo, Ho, Ho! 23:22, December 7, 2010 (UTC) Very good! You may want to smudge or blur the white parts, though. And where's your eye color?! NightfernMerry Christmas 23:31, December 7, 2010 (UTC) -Re-uploaded- RC, Remember to put "Re-uploaded" and comment. Looks much better! NightfernMerry Christmas 11:50, December 9, 2010 (UTC) I think it looks good, CBA (Comments Before Approval)? [[User:Riverpelt|'Riverpelt']]Leader of StormClan 00:55, December 10, 2010 (UTC) Approved. [[User:Riverpelt|'Riverpelt']]Leader of StormClan 00:03, December 14, 2010 (UTC) Wolfclaw ~ Approved Well, this is Riverstar's mate! Comments? [[User:Riverpelt|'Riverpelt']]Leader of StormClan 23:14, December 13, 2010 (UTC)﻿ Beautiful! I say approve right away! NightfernMerry Christmas 23:41, December 13, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Nightfern! I just need Cloudskye's approval. [[User:Riverpelt|'Riverpelt']]Leader of StormClan 23:58, December 13, 2010 (UTC) I see no problems with this. I approve! ♥Hollyfeather™♥ 13:27, December 14, 2010 (UTC) Okay then! CBA? [[User:Riverpelt|'Riverpelt']]Leader of StormClan 23:08, December 14, 2010 (UTC) None! NightfernMerry Christmas 23:09, December 14, 2010 (UTC) Approved. [[User:Riverpelt|'Riverpelt']]Leader of StormClan 22:14, December 15, 2010 (UTC) Lionstar ~ Approved Here's Lionstar- the leader of ThunderClan (in Evolution). What do you think? FP13 December Cheers 14:26, December 16, 2010 (UTC) Is there any way that you could learn to add shading? Otherwise, this has my approval. ♥Hollyfeather™♥ 18:41, December 16, 2010 (UTC) Looks fine with me. Shading is just optional. NightfernMerry Christmas 19:14, December 16, 2010 (UTC) Before anything's decided, we have to wait for Riverpelt. ♥Hollyfeather™♥ 17:55, December 17, 2010 (UTC) Looks fine to me! CBA? [[User:Riverpelt|'Riverpelt']]Leader of StormClan 00:27, December 18, 2010 (UTC) Approved! [[User:Riverpelt|'Riverpelt']]Leader of StormClan 21:09, December 20, 2010 (UTC) ﻿ ﻿ Category:Project:Imagine